Escape
by AthrunYuy
Summary: Duo gets captured during a mission and it's up to Heero to save him from a soon to be freezing death. Feelings emerge...1x2 with a hint of 3x4 :0 sorry for spelling.


disclaimer: I don't own GW, for the record nor do i claim to. Poor Duo torture, and Heero to the rescue :0)

The sirens wailed on top of explosions as the two Gundam pilots ran down a snowy hill. The heavy snowfall was an advantage in slowing the patrol but in the process slowed them down as well. Sliding part of the way cut their run time in half. They reached the hidden car in no time. No sooner did they start the car did bullets start to rain on them busting out the back window. Duo sped off as bullet after bullet slammed thru the car. They were ahead but not my much. Snow riders who were trained to chase in the snow were following them, Heero shot back at them knocking four of them to the snow. "I'm out!" He called sitting back in his seat making sure to keep his head low. Without any hesitation, Heero reached across Duos stomach and grabbed his spare gun. That brief contact sent shivers up Duos spine.

He has been in love with Heero since the day they met. It wasn't a romantic moment he'll admit, but there was something in his eyes that captivated him. He was certain that nothing else on Earth was the same shade of blue. It was solely his. Now if only he could tell him with out being killed in response.

His thoughts were roughly snapped back to the situation at hand when one of the stray bullets ripped a gash into his side. He winced in pain, swerving in his driving when it hit. He recovered quickly reaching for the wound to cover it up but was stopped by a hand to his. "Let me see." Heero said in a clam voice; his eyes contradict his actions. Duo was taken back by the genuine fear in Heeros eyes. "Keep your eyes on the road." Heero ordered, struggling to get out of his shirt. Once he was free of his shirt, he took Duos hand from the wheel. "Hold here." He said keeping his hand on Duos longer than he needed to. Then he proceeded to rip his shirt into a makeshift bandage. Every so often, he would glance up at him. Worry now written all over his face. Once his shirt was ripped enough to use, he gently pushed his hand away and started to wrap it around his waist, tying it tight at the end to keep the pressure on the wound. "You ok?" He asked. Duo only nodded. Shaking from the pain. Heero didn't believe him. It was a deep grazing and he was losing quite a bit of blood from it too. "They're closing in. Be careful."

"Right." Duo confirmed.

Apparently, they called for back up because the next thing they knew there were bombs blowing up all around them taking big chunks out of the road. It was getting harder to dodge them, as they were getting closer and closer to their target. It was pitch black of night making it even harder to miss the patches of ice. When a five-foot crater showed up in front of them, there was no time to avoid it. Duo slammed on his breaks causing the car to slide off the road, stopping only when it hit a tree.

The only light was coming from the approaching Oz troops who were trailing them.

Heero pushed himself up, holding his shoulder where it had hit the dashboard. "Duo?" He choked, blinking the dots from his eyes. Duo moaned drawing Heeros attention. The lights were getting closer and time was running out. "Duo." He called again. "What's your status?" Blood was dripping from his forehead from where it had hit the window beside him. "You alright?" He asked sitting on his knees on the seat. "Are you alright?" He asked again frantically when he got no response. The stirring wheel was bent down on his legs and his seat belt was jammed.

"I'll.." He coughed; the cold getting to his lungs. "I'll be alright." He noticed the lights coming closer. "They're coming Heero."

"I know." He said after opening the door to see if he could get Duo out.

"Heero."

"I know!" He said more forcibly. Heero stopped pulling on the seat belt when Duo put his hand to his chin and tilted his head up.

There was that worried look on his face again. This one was more intense though. "You need to go." Duo said looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not leaving you." Heero said and was going to continue working but Duo kept his head at eye level.

"Heero...Go." Duo said again. "I'll be fine." He could see tears welling in Heeros eyes for the first time. "Just come back for me..." He sucked in small breaths. Duo knew what could come of this but at lease Heero could get away. "...come back." Duo leaned in and kissed his partner on the lips then let go of this chin. "GO!"

Heero looked at Duo again. Time was running out. He backed out of the front seat of the car still looking into Duo's eyes. "I will come back for you. I will. Don't get dead!" And with that he disappeared into the woods just as the lights shined right on the car. They were so bright they caused tears. Or was it because Heero left?

"You left him!?!" Quatre exclaimed over the intercom that was built into Heeros watch. Currently he was hiding amongst the trees, keeping a look out for the patrol. With him wearing all black and it was still dark out it was a perfect hiding place. "Was he ok? What happened?"

"I had no choice." Heero replied quietly trying to keep his voice down incase he hadn't lost the patrol. "We had an accident and he got trapped in the car. I couldn't get him out in time." And he made me leave. Heero added to himself. Quatre could hear the despair in Heeros voice. "I'm going after him." Heero added scouting the area again.

"You should wait for us; we'll go together."

"I don't think he can wait!" Heero said with anger. Quatre knew it wasn't personal and that it was because Heero really did care for Duo. However, he still hadn't admitted it. Quatre could only speculate.

Quatre sighed. "Alright. I'll get Trowa and Wufei and we'll meet you as soon as possible. Stay alive until then. Oh, and Heero! Keep that tracker on you. It'll make it easier and faster for us to find you."

"Right." With that, Heero turned off the communicator. All was quite around him. Those bakas must have given up on me already. He thought beginning his descent to the ground.

Four guards carried Duo's lifeless body face down, one on each limb, to a dark under ground cell, dropping him once inside. Two of the guards left the cell and the other two proceeded to chain him to the wall standing up. Duos head injury made everything blurry and he couldn't focus; so he tried to keep is eyes shut to keep him from getting lightheaded. He was still bleeding and he could feel the blood drip down the side of his face. His arm was bleeding as well and he couldn't tell whether it was broken or not. The cuffs were making large cuts into his skin the more he hung from them. His dizziness wasn't making it easier for him to stand up. Where am I? It's really dark. Just as the thought entered his mind there was a loud noise, the door to the cell opening. What little grip on his vision he gained back was gone when a light shined straight on him. There was a silhouette of a man that appeared.

"Hello." the voice called with a New English accent. Duo still couldn't see the man, he was just a shadow to him, and the light coming from behind the man was too bright. "I want something and you're going to get it for me."

Duo couldn't help the growing nervousness as the man in the uniform walked towards him. "Who are you?" In response, Duo was punched in the stomach.

"Don't talk unless you are told to." Came the reply.

His sight was still very limited so he could not see the mans face who had punched him. Duo was gasping for air; it felt like someone was squashing him. I must have broken some ribs. Other wise that wussy punch would not have hurt as bad as it did. He thought to himself as he kept sucking in little breaths to ease the pain. His legs were still weak and hurt from the car accident and there was barely any slack on the chains he was hanging from. They had him at a height that was low, but too high for him to sit. That it self was torture. His legs hurt so bad that all he wanted to do was sit to ease the pain. He was sure that he hadn't broken any of his legs but may have broken his left ankle. From the amount of pain shooting up him every time he tried to stand up, it had to be. I hope Heero's ok.

"Now, I need to explain the situation you are now in." The officer began to talk again pacing back and forth in front of Duo. Still Duo was unable to see through the light that was radiating from the cell door. It was so bright. Duo could, however, see the small dagger he held in his hands; kind of playing with it, taunting him. He spun the dagger w/ one hand over his other gloved hand. He just twisted it so that it caught Duos attention with the glare of light bouncing off it. Bastard! The God of Death doesn't get scared. Duo reminded himself; trying to stay calm. The officer turned again and this time ran the dagger genially over Duos chest carving off one of his buttons from his shirt. Then the dagger ran down his chest to his side and under the bandage Heero had put on Duo earlier. With one swift pull, it fell to the ground; causing him to flinch in pain. "I could just slit your throat if I want to." He said with a jerk on Duos hair as he put the knife to his throat. Duo was getting pissed at this officer; vowing not to let him have the satisfaction of seeing him in as much pain. The officer put the dagger back in its holster at his side and let Duos hair go. "But I'm not going to do that to you." He said trying to have a nice tone to his voice. "Just answer a few questions and it won't be so bad." His voice was sickening to listen too. It is as if he was trying to talk to him like this was just having lunch with friends. "Where did your friend go?" he started.

"What friend?" Duo asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about. The officer poked Duo side wound hard with all four figures causing him to cry out.

"Where is your friend?" He asked again. When Duo would not respond he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against wall making him hit his head. Duo was seeing black spots before his eyes and was disoriented from the hit. When he still wouldn't answer he tighten his grip choking him. "Why don't we start with something easier? What's your name?" Duo still didn't say anything; so the officer raised him up the wall w/ only one hand by the throat to where Duo was almost two feet off the floor. Duo was gasping for air and was trying to struggle against the officers' strength. "Your name Boy!" He said w/ frustration. There was still no response. The officer dropped him hard and with Duo's hands still chained to the wall, the force of the fall felt as of it almost ripped his arms off. Duo screamed out in pain as his right arm popped out of its socket. The officer punched him again silencing his screams.

After spiting up blood on the officers shiny boots Duo looked him straight in the eye and said "You will feel the wrath of Death before you go to Hell."

That one offence was enough for the officer to get tired of this interrogation. He took a deep breath. "I'll tell you what; you're a good solider and I respect that; and I see you're not going to tell us anything valuable so no more questions. Well, at lease not like this." He grinned evilly as two men came in. "Lets get to the point. I don't like people who waste my time." He started to say as the two men who came in came towards him. One proceeded to put a blindfold over Duo's eyes; which at first scared him; going blind in front of the enemy was never a good sign. After he thought about it actually help him to calm his eyes; they were no use to him anyway seeing only black spots. The other had more shekels to put on his ankles. The first one Duo didn't even notice, but when he put the other onto his broken ankle he screamed so loud it echoed off the walls…

There was this loud and horrific scream echoing through the water tunnels Heero was climbing through under the building. Duo! Heero thought trying to pick up his pace. The tunnel he was in had just enough room for him to almost stand straight up. He was wet from the knees down and it was freezing water. After using his shirt for Duos wound, all he had was a jacket; and the cold air wasn't being generous. But he couldn't let that bother him.They were hurting Duo and he'd be damned and they weren't all going to pay for it. Wonder what so much water was for.

"Here's you last chance. You tell me anything I ask of you. Or you die." The officer asked Duo getting back to his pacing. Duo tried to muster a pissed off look but the effect didn't do any justice for him. "Ohh did I make you mad?" He asked coming to a stop really close to Duo. He traced Duos face with his gloved hand seductively. Duo jerked his head to the side, any thing to get him to stop. The cold air was stating to get to him as well. He might as well been out in the snow. His fingers were numb and he was shivering. The blood dripping down his arms was driving him crazy.

The shekels had cut deep into his wrists and there was no way for him to remove the pressure. If he turns them too much he's liable to slit his wrists thoroughly and bleed to death. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I'll never give you anything..." Duo galled, spiting in the general direction of the officer.

"Fuck this." The officer slit the dagger across Duos chest causing it to soak his white button up shirt in red; what was left of it that is. "You signed your death wish boy! I'm going to be doing the world a favor by riding it of you." With a wave of his hand the other guards left the room. "This is the cell you are going to parish in. Freezing water surrounds these walls. It'll take exactly 45 minutes to fill. I presume that you'll be dead with in 30." He turned to face Duo again, now that he reached the door. "You'll either drown or freeze to death. Enjoy." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

The room went completely black again to Duo; what little light that shown from behind the blind fold was gone and he was left in the dark. Duo could hear the sound of water beginning to pour in. Now he was worried. What if he never saw Heero again? There was so much he wanted to tell him. Before he was afraid to tell him; fearing that he wouldn't return the love; but now he was afraid of dieing before he could even get a chance to explain. "Well this must be it. Death dies at age 20. How ironic." He said to himself trying not to panic. There was no way he was going to get him out of those chains; and he knew. The water was now up to his ankles. The freezing process was beginning. At least when they find my body they wont be able to tell I was crying. The water can hide that for me.

Heero stopped in another of the many tunnels he was in hearing voice echoing from somewhere near. People talking about how their officer was going to kill his next victim. Duo He tracked on faster this time. There was more light coming at the end of the tunnel he was in now. The closer he got to it the more he heard running water. Closer and closer the water was roaring. It sounded like a waterfall. Heero finally came to the end of the tunnel. There, he found he was in an opening that was as big as living room with high ceilings. The tunnel he stood in was at lease 8 feet from the bottom of this opening; so he scouted around. The light he was seeing from before was a floodlight hanging from the very top of the wall next to him making it easier to see what was around him. What he found was another tunnel exactly across from the one he was in and on the wall to the right was a small-bared window about 3ft sq. Heero saw this and jumped from where he stood down into the water below that had now reached up to his waist. Heero lost his breath for a moment from the shock of the fidget temp of the water and more was tumbling down from an opening at the very top edge of the ceiling. It was filling the room and fast. Jumping up to hang from the bars on the window that must have been 5 ft of the ground; he looked inside. There! Heero smiled. He could see Duo chained still blind folded on the wall fair from him. He needed to get to him fast. The water was now up to Duos chest and rising.

"Duo!" Heero called; trying to get his attention without gaining unwanted attention from any guards out side. "Duo!" Duo wasn't responding to his call. He jumped back down into the water and looked around for away to pry open the bars on this window. Heero was stating to get pissed; time was running out. "Don't worry Duo. I'm coming. I swear to God I'll get you out of here." Heero continued his search until his foot hit something underneath the water. Something metal. Heero took a deep breath and dove down to get the rod. It'll be strong enough. Heero swam back to the window and placed the metal rod between the wall and the first bar and pushed. It slowly began to bind, so he put all his strength into the push. Now it was open enough for him to get through. Dropping the bar he climbed through the opening and swam across to Duo.

The water was now up to Duos chin. Even though it was dark Heero could see how pale his braided love was and his blue lips. As soon as he reached him he pulled the blindfold off his head. Duo shook his head in surprise trying to wake him self. From the loss of blood and the hypothermia he could barely stay conscious. "Heero? That you?" Duo struggled to say.

"The one and only." Heero replied examining the rest of the situation.

"Now I know I'm delusional. Heero doesn't crack jokes."

Duo always seems to amaze him. Ever since he met him, Duo has always tried to find the humor in things making it easier for all of them to cope with the misery the pilots have to face everyday. "I told you I was coming back for you." Heero replied picking the lock off the first shekel on his wrist. Then went to the other.

"I have two more at the bottom Heero..." Duo made it sound like there was more.

"Working on it." Heero said; the water was now up to Duos lips and he was struggling to tilt his head up to breath.

"Heero. There's no time. Get out."

"Shut up!" Heero snapped. "You are delusional if you think even for a second that I'm leaving here without you." He said looking straight into Duos violet eyes. There was no talking Heero out of it and Duo knew it. "You're going to have to take a deep breath in a second. When you need more air tug on my shoulder. Ok?!...Duo, you under stand?" Duo nodded, he was running out of space, the water was starting to creep up to his nose. "Now!" With that both Duo and Heero took a deep breath as the water engulfed Duo and Heero dove to the bottom to work on his feet.

Heero could feel Duo search for him with his hands so he grabbed one and placed it on his shoulder. The water was so cool neither boy could hold their breath as long as normal. Heero just got the right shekel off when he felt Duo tug on him; he was running out of air; so Heero swam back to the top and took another deep breath of air.(There was about 2 feet from the water to the ceiling left.) Then jumped back down to Duo who let out his breath. As soon as he did, Heero put his mouth to his and blew the air he had into Duo. He swam back to the top, grabbed another breath of air and jolted back to the bottom for the last shekel. This one was harder to do. By now his fingers were numb and he could barely keep his grip on his tools. Duo found Heeros shoulder again and was beginning to tug once more on it right as Heero released Duos broken ankle. Heero grabbed Duos legs and pushed them up to the top of the water. Both sucked in as much air trying to catch their breaths.

"You going to be alright?" Heero asked holding Duo up helping him keep afloat. He nodded savoring the precious air that was running out again. There were now only a few inches of room left. "We need to get out of here. Hold onto me and what ever you do; Don't Let Go!" Heero was again looking straight into Duos eyes. "Take another deep breath on the count of three. 1...2...3!"Both inhaled again and Heero plunged them back into the freezing water, back to the hole he came in through.

The swim back through the hole felt longer this time than before. The cold temps were making it difficult for them to keep their breaths. Fighting to get to the top inches away; Duos lungs felt like they were on fire; he had to let out his breath. Heero saw the bubbles and felt Duo tug on his shoulder again. Shit! Almost their Duo hang on. By now the water in the room they were trying to get into had filled to almost to the tunnel Heero jumped out from. Heero pulled Duo up close to him, grabbing him around the waist. He was motionless. Finally! They reached the top of he water. Heero gasped for air while Duo did nothing. Fearing the worst Heeros actions kicked into over drive. He swam to the tunnel he came from and pushed Duo into it. Climbing in next to him Heero checked his pulse. Weak and still not breathing. "Duo, come back to me. You can't leave me yet." He said more to him self as he began compressions on Duos chest. He checked again; still nothing. Beginning again harder this time; he worked feverishly afraid the strain was too much for the young pilot. "No! Duo; come on! Don't be so stubborn." Just then, Duo began to cough, throwing up the water that collected in his lungs. Heero quickly let Duo up and cradled his head. "Thank God!"

"Heero?" Duo said. Finally opening his eyes he reached up, hugged Heero back, and rested his head against his chest.

"I'm here. I thought I was going to lose you there for a minute." Heero admitted turning slightly to look into Duos beautiful eyes.

"Can't kill Death. Especially when he has an angel." Heero smiled, a true and genuine smile. "I love it when you do that."

"Nani?"

"Smile."

Snapping back to reality Heero remember where they were. "Can you walk?" Heero asked tying to look Duo over as much as the light would allow him.

"I broke my left ankle." Duo replied shivering. "And I think my legs are numb. Well, every thing is numb." He chuckled.

"Ditto." Heero started to stand. "I'll carry you." He said tracing the blue around Duos lips with his fingers. "We have to get out of here or you'll freeze to death." Heero added scooping Duo up into his arms. Severe hypothermia was setting in on Duo. He himself was in almost the same situation but he could handle it more than Duo could. Not that he was weak or anything; just that he was hurt and had been in the cold longer.

"No...Heero. I'll make it." Duo tried to protest by pushing against Heeros shoulder weakly. That one push took almost all of what was left of Duos energy. He was now just fighting to stay awake. Heero ignored him anyway. It was his fault that Duo was in this condition in the first place. He was going to take full responsibility and get them both out of there.

Traveling through the tunnels Heero knew exactly where he was going from were he had been. Almost out to the end. He sighed in relief. Duo was starting to close his eyes again. "Duo, stay with me." Duo stirred, trying desperately to open his eyes. "Duo?"

"I'm cold." Duo mumbled. Duo was so cold to the touch that he wasn't even shivering anymore. They reached the end, and now for the climb up the last tunnel to the surface. Heero leaned against the wall to rest. Trying to catch his breath, shifting Duo in his arms he propped him against the wall too. "Duo. Duo hey. Duo!" He exclaimed tilting his head so he could look him in the eyes. Duo opened them a little, just enough to let Heero know he was listening. "We're getting out of here; but I'll need your help first. I'm going to put you on my back...Duo listen to me...I'm going to put you on my back, but I'll need you to hold on to me so you don't fall. Ok?" Duo rolled his head to look up. "Can you do that for me?" Heero noticed that Duos shaking returned as the cold air from above got down to them, Heero began to rub his hands up and down Duos arms to get some form of heat on him and to get circulation going again. Duos eyes wouldn't focus and he was about to pass out again and Heero knew it too. He was worried about him closing his eyes after that head injury he received. He didn't want him to never open his eyes again.

"Lets go. Hang on real tight." Heero instructed hoisting them up the ladder. Heero climbed to the top of the tunnel and lifted the lid to see if the coast was clear. It was. Pulling Duo from behind him, he lifted him up to the surface, and then followed. By now the snow began to fall from the black sky again. It must have been below freezing Heero noticed as his and Duos cloths began to freeze stiff. Ice sickles were forming on the ends of Duo bangs and his face was turning a real pale white. Heero needed to get them somewhere warm and fast. His fingers and toes were nonexistent and his legs were beginning to go numb too. His unharmed body could fight off the cold as it was trained to do but not for much longer. And Duo... He could die. Picking Duo up once more, he headed towards the woods.

"04 come in...04 Come in..." Heero repeatedly said into his intercom. It was 'suppose' to be waterproof; but that never means anything. "Quatre...Shit...nothing. Hang in there Duo." Heero said about a mile away from the exit they took. The woods were getting darker; or was it him? Finally, up ahead there was a cave. Warmth. "Great; Duo I've found a cave. I'll get you warm there." Heero knew he was talking to himself at this point. About ten minutes earlier Duo passed out again. His body was shutting down. Heero came up to the entrance of the cave. It was about four feet high and five feet wide. After pulling Duo through the opening he noticed that the cave began to open up again to about 7'x6'. Perfect. The only problem was that he still needed them to get warm. He needed to start a fire but knew that light from it would draw attention; so that was out of the question. He had to improvise. Heero ran back out of the cave to get a few branches to cover the entrance to the cave; once he did that, he ran back in to Duo. The cave gave off some warmth; better than outside but he needed more. Quickly he began to undress; Duo first, then himself. Body heat will have to do. He undressed them both down to their boxers and then laid down next to him. Heero wrapped his legs around Duos and tried to cover him as much as he could. So cold. he thought as he began to rub his hands up and down Duos arms and chest trying to create friction. By doing this he began to get feeling back into his own fingers again.

Heero nuzzled his face next to Duos and tried to be on him as much as he could with out actually being on top of him. After 15 minutes, he tried to get Duo to wake up again. His shivering started again, which at lease meant that he was getting warmer. Before Duos lips were completely blue and now they were returning to their normal color. "Duo. Duo wake up. Please." At first, there was no response. However, after turning Duos head, he held his face to his and rubbed his noise to his; Duo cracked a small but noticeable smile. "Duo?" Heero whispered. Duo kept his eyes close; too tired to open them. He reached up and put his hand on the arm Heero had on him. Dragging his hand from Heeros elbow to the hand on his face, he laced his figures with his. He was still cold but not freezing.

"Where are we?" He asked; his voice cracking.

"You're safe now. We're in a cave. You were so cold I thought I was going to lose you." Heero said still with his face next to Duos.

"You're talking." Duo said mater of factly. "Usually I only get a grunt. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Maybe you just scared me is all? I'll stop talking."

"No! Please don't." Duo said and surprised Heero at how scared Duos voice seemed. "I like hearing you talk for once." He added then coughed; the cold air seemed thick in his lungs.

There was silence before Heero spoke again a couple minutes later. "Duo?"

"Hummm." He was on the verge of sleep again.

"Why did you kiss me back there?"

Duos eye open suddenly and looked at Heero. He had forgotten about that. That was their first kiss. Duo has been secretly in love with Heero ever since they first met; he's just been too scared to tell him; afraid he wouldn' t talk to him again or even kill him. "I...um... Well you see... um..." Duo began to stutter. Now's the time; get to it. "I love you." He almost whispered that last part. He flinched expecting Heero to leave him; but the cold never came.

"I love you too." Heero whispered back then kissed Duos temple. Duo sighed in relief.

"Really? I thought that you would be mad."

"No. I feel like I'm human again when I'm around you. Like nothing else maters." Heero admitted. Saying it made it true to himself; like before he wasn't even sure it was real; like his feelings were just a dream.

"01 come in...01 do you copy?" Came Quatres voice over the com.

"I thought it wasn't working." Heero said stretching above his head to reach his watch. "Copy here." he said into the com laying his head next to Duos face again.

"01; did you get 02?"

"Rodger that. But we're both freezing. What's your status?"

"5 miles east of the site. Over."

"Good; 04 can you pick us up at..." Heero looked at the time. "...3 hundred hours at Ronda view point 2." That's just a mile from where they were now and 3 miles from where Quatre was."02 down; we'll need to make this quick."

"Rodger that and out."

Heero looked over at Duo who had fallen asleep again. "Duo wake up. We need to get going." He whispered. "Duo; Duo!" His voice began to rise. He was close to a panic when he didn't respond. "Wake up; please." Heero was now crouched down beside Duo. He was begging.

Duo slowly opened his eyes. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Heero fell back on his butt in relief. "You're scaring me." He muttered, trying to get a hold of his wits again.

'That's twice I've heard you say that. So the perfect solider has a weakness." Duo said with a grin as he tried to sit up; the pain from his ribs made him wince.

"Let me help you." Heero hurriedly reacted to help steady him before searching for their cloths. They were still soaked but not dripping wet any more. If that even makes a difference. They had no choice but to put them back on. "Careful." Once he got Duos shirt back on; what was left of it, that is, he pulled his cloths back on before helping Duo again. He had him lean against the wall of the cave so that he wouldn't fall over. As he began to pull his pants over his feet he began to notice how swollen his left ankle was. "It's diffidently broken." He said. "Here hold on to my shoulders so I can pull this up." After securing his pants back on; Heero went to examine Duos ankle. It was starting to swell now that it wasn't in the cold anymore. "I'm going to put my boots on you so that the pressure keeps the swelling down and will sturdy it." Heero instructed putting his right boot on him first. "Here; hold on to me; this is going to hurt."

"No pain; no gain; right?" Duo tried to keep his spirits up. He voice was sounding horse.

Heero was gentle when putting it on his foot after loosening up the laces as much as they would go. Now came the hard part. "Hold on." Heero said again. Duo grabbed Heeros shoulder as he began to lace up the boot. He had to tie it up as tight as it could so that the support from the boot would allow Duo to use it a little bit and prevent further damage. "1..2...3..." He counted of pulling the bootlaces tight. Duo was trying very hard not to scream and give away their position; instead, he tried to take it out on Heeros shoulder. Duo was sucking in his breath through clinched teeth and was close to passing out again from the sever pain. His fingers were digging into Heeros shoulder and when it was all done he had to pry them off him. "Duo; Duo, you alright?" Heero asked total concern showing in the blue eyes of his. Duo was staring and he was still breathing heavily through his still clinched teeth.

"I will... be... I just need to... tolerate the pain." Duo forced out. The pressure was getting him very bad; but he was trying his hardest to conceal the real pain he was experiencing. Yet another way for him to look weak in front of Heero. He hated that. "How... far is the spot from here?" He struggled to ask.

"Not far. You think you can make it?" Duo was calming down, taking deep breaths. He could only nod. Heero could tell that his strength was leaving fast again. Time again was not on their side.

Duo tried speaking again but only coughed instead. The air in his lungs felt like he was being suffocated. "Duo!" Heero again almost panicked at the severity of Duos coughs. He was beginning to wheeze.

"It's just this air..." Duo said between coughs. "I'm so cold."

Heero looked worriedly at Duo as his pale face began to get whiter and his lips turned blue again. "Hang on. I'll get you there. And when we do; we'll get warm and everything will be fine." Heero said that last part more for reassurance for himself. Heero shifted Duo to his back and hung onto his legs. Duo loosely wrapped his arms around Heeros neck and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I can walk..(cough)...Heero...(cough)..." Duo tried convincing him; but even he knew he was excessively weak to walk or even stay awake for that matter.

"I know." Heero just said to make Duo feel better about being carried. Five minutes into the walk, Duo became too quite. Heero couldn't even feel him breath; but that wasn't too surprising seeing as how almost everything on him was numb again. "Duo? Duo!" Duo just coughed. Heero sighed in relief. At least I know he's still alive. "Duo?"

"Hummm." Duo turned his head to snuggle into Heeros neck.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" Conversation was good.

"Hummm. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." Heero smiled a true smile. Too bad Duo couldn't witness it. "You still love me too right?" Duo asked alarmed trying hard to lift his head.

"Hai." Duo rested his head back down and Heero could feel his warm breath on his neck. However, things got quite again. "Duo. Sing something for me."

"But you hate when I sing."

"That's because you always do it when I'm working."

"You're always working." He whined quietly.

"What's the one you sing when you're in the shower?"

He listened to me while I was in the shower? Duo grinned.

"...How does it go? ...

"Umm…When I get older, losing my hair; many years from now; will you still buying me a valentine, birthday greeting battle of wine? If I stay out till quarter to three, would you lock the door?."

"Will you still need me? Will you still feed me?" Heero continued. "When I'm 64." They finished together. Duo had to chuckle at the fact that Heero knew part of the song from hearing him sing it.

"We're almost there Duo. Just a little further." Heero advised reaching up to mess with Duos bangs. Duo was quiet once again and it was really starting to worry Heero. "Duo? You still with me?" Heero asked.

He took a moment to reply. "I'm sorry Heero. I just can't keep my eyes open…. much…more." He trailed off. Heero felt Duos body go totally limp and knew that was it. He had to hurry….

Duo woke hours later to voices arguing. It was no doubt that one was Heero and the other took him a moment to get. Heero was arguing with Wufei…about him. He decided to keep still and listen to hear what was the big deal.

"Yuy, he should never have been left! Now look what happened. He was already hurt from the car accident!"

"What was I supposed to do Chang!?! I couldn't get him out!" Heero yelled back. Duo could hear the emotions forming in his voice. "He made me." He added almost at a whisper.

"It's been three days guys." Another voice entered the conversation; Quatre. "We're all tired. Wufei; you should go get some rest from you flight in. Heero." He paused. "I haven't seen you sleep or eat anything since you've been back. Please; if I brought you something; will you?" Duo heard no reply, except for the sound of the door to the room being ripped open. "I'll be in in a moment." And the door closed behind him. Heero sighed heavily.

"It should have been me." He said slumping down into a chair next to the bed. He slouched over the bed resting his head in his arms; trying hard not to let the tears that has been threatening him since that night come out.

Heero jumped with a start when he felt a gentle hand tucked a strand of hair back behind his ear. "Don't say that." Duo whispered. Heero looked up at him in surprise into half open eyes. "They can't kill Death." He added to lighten the mood. Heero was speechless. He did his best impression of a carp. Just staring. "Well….I'm back to the land of the living." Duo said.

Heero laughed; actually laughed; a few tears escaping in the process. "Oh Duo!" He exclaimed jumping up to hug him. Duo pulled Heero into his embrace helping him lay in the bed with him.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me." Duo poked him in the side. "Ok fine. I was scared to death. I wasn't sure we were going to make it." Heero looked up to meet Duos drowsy eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner."

"It's seems to me that you came just in time." Duo tried to convey. "I'm here now and that's all that maters. And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Heero laid back against Duos chest, tucking his head under his chin. Finding Duos hand, he twined their fingers together giving him the strength to say what he's been waiting to say ever since they met. "Duo?"

"Hummm?"

"Ashiteru." Heero said turning to see his reaction. "I love you." He translated.

"I love _you._" Duo replied holding Heero tighter. "Stay with me? I'm scared that when I wake up, this will all be just a dream." He admitted.

Though Heero assumed that he hadn't meant to actually say that part out load, which spoke volumes of how tired he still was. "I wouldn't even dream of leaving."

"You haven't been up this whole time have you?"

"Ummm, well… maybe."

"Please, get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere with out you." Heero was going to say something but Duo didn't give him the chance. "For me?"

"Anything."

And that's how Quatre found them when he came back. Heero lying asleep in Duos embrace. He stopped in the doorway not wanting to ruin the moment. He jumped when arms snaked around his waist. He looked to see Trowa standing there watching the two sleep. "Finally?" he asked.

"It's about damn time, isn't?" Quatre replied covering his mouth to help hide this grin.

"Come on. Let's let them get some sleep." Trowa said pulling on Quatres shirt. "Besides, it's time for us to take care of some business of our own." Quatre blushed as Trowa pulled him down the hall with a mischievous grin.

15


End file.
